tebeniafandomcom-20200213-history
History
History of the Pine Establishing Era 1 - 1 Nations Religion' 'Culture '' ' Towns '' ''Major Events''' People Landmarks * Pinecliff, Cabin, '''and Etheopia''' founded on the Pine Islands 1 * Pannyan Faith is founded 1 * Pinecliffic Culture rises 1 First Pine Era 15-125 * Pannyan splits into Pannyan and West Pannyan 15 * Campf and Rest towns are founded in Pinecliff 35 * Chapel town is founded in Pinecliff 50 * Cabin intrudes on Etheopian territory starting the Pinelandic-Sevenian War '62 ** Cabin takes east Etheopia 62 ** Etheopia takes it back 63 ** War ends in a draw after a treaty 63 * ''Miaism is founded, becoming the offical religion of '''Cabin as an early barbaric faith 70 * Cult of Jake ''is formed, worshiping the teachings of ''Jake 90 * Etheopia annexes island to its west from Pinecliff, do to shared religion 97 * West Pannyan ''becomes ''Joshuinism, ''named after the one who led the crossing of Chalk Creek/Jordan 100 years ago 100 * Lutolan is founded in '''Etheopia' 105 * Fire Nation and Barbary States of Olde Jake ''' are founded, splitting off from Pinecliff 124 Second Pine Era 125-225 * '''Decline of Cabin begins '''with '''Etheopian territorial encroachments '''130 * '''Etheopia becomes The Republic of Pineland ''' 135 * '''Cabin's government falls, with the Miaists moving southeast, Pineland '''and '''Pinecliff take the remaining territory 160 * First Pineland Civil War 162-166 * Jakia's leader Jake leaves, joining the Pineland causing the fall of Jakia and the Cult of Jake 170 * Jakob Empire is created in place of Jakian territory 175 * Fire Nation begins to declined, ultimately falling with some Fire scattering around the island and others joining the Pineland 195 * Coup de Megan '''occurs in the '''Pineland 208 * Lennreyen is founded in the Pineland, after a small northern territory is annexed from Pinecliff 220 Civil Era 125-234 * Beavor is discovered in the Damland, with Capitol Squarock 134 * Beavor invades and conquers the Jakob Empire in quick succession, spreading the Beavorin ''faith 140 * '''Pineland' declares war on Beavor, taking the town of Seven and engaging Beavor forces 142 * People of the Forest is a religion discovered in the Hilands 143 * Beavor is pushed back from the Pinecliff mainland 144 * Pinecliff founds the town of Cross 147 * Pineland invades mainland Beavor 148 * Beavor finally succumbs to Pineland forces, with Beavorins ''moving eastward 150 * A time of relative peace among the land 155-180 * ''Methodism ''becomes the main religion on the Pinecliff islands, replacing ''Joshuinism and Pannynism ''178 * ''Ron, the leader of Pinecliff is removed from office, leaving the remainder of the territory to the Pineland, this move is opposed by some who retreat to the town of Cross and follow the original Pannyan religion and sustain Pinecliff as a territory, refusing Pinelandic rule, calling themselves Ronland 180 *'Pineland' creates towns more inland, including Moose and Ten 190 *'Pineland Civil War' begins, with a split among the ruling class led by'' Megan of Music'' creating the Pineland Confederacy, a Matriarchal nation based in the town of Seven, with them later taking Ten and Jakob 200 *This prompts the old Miaists to form an alliance with the Pineland Confederacy, creating New Cabin based in the new town of Three 205 *The war ultimately ends in a Pineland victory, however Miaism becomes Commoonism creating a constant threat to the Pineland 212 *A Ronlandian radical sets fire to a house in the Pineland, causing the Pineland to blame the Ronland government prompting The Pinecliffic War. '231 **.'Ronland cuts off Lennrey in a quick attack 231 **The 1st Infantry from Moose moves to reinforce Lennrey, pushing the Ronlanders off the island 233 **'Pinelanders' invade the town of Cross and the war ends 234 *'Pineland' becomes the sole nation in the near area. 234 Far Era 235-351 *'Pineland' begins to move into new areas, first arriving in the Bulbland,' '''founding the town of Bose 240 *'Pineland''' discovers the Balsa people and the Balsan nations of Keho and Elekun 241 *The Miwes culture is discovered in the Unkeno region 243 *The nation of Esouh in the Klinla and Klisland ''regions, with the ''Nael ''faith and the ''Culjo culture 279 *The nation of Teborte is discovered on Teborte Island with the Spudhist ''faith and ''Edejian ''Culture 288 *Traess is discovered 290 *'Tieca''' is founded 300 in the Tie regions as well as Turen 317 in South Tie, Montany 340 in the Mountain''' region, and '''Trass 319 in the Pensi and South Port regions *'Esouh' declares war on Keho, Elekun, Teborte, and Pineland in the War of the West '''344 *The war ends ultimately in allied victory, with '''Esouh ceding much territory and Teborte declaring Pens as a separate vassal nation. The land to the north is declared that it shall not be conquered and is to be left in its natural state. 351 First Colonial Era 352- * Pineland founds Rocky Beach in Cite-Derin 355 * Keho founds Nimda in East Traeland 363 * Dilla is founded by Pineland in Ameland 364 * Pineland discovers the Ezimio people in Central Derin 368 * The origin of Pinecliffic, Barbary, and Ezimio ''culture is found to be the ''Edejians 376 * Isilla is founded in the Isil regions 380